And I Smiled
by fisharecoolies
Summary: Months after Tony died Marah finally gets the chance to come home from Paris for a visit. This is her goodbye. Marah’s POV. Short oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Guiding Light, the characters or the storylines. I just like them. Don't sue.

A/N: I thought it was pretty lame the way they made Tony die, even if I liked the old Tony better. Also, I didn't like the way they ended the Tony/Marah relationship. So, here you go.

Summary: Months after Tony died; Marah finally gets the chance to come home from Paris for a visit. This is her goodbye. Marah's POV. Short one-shot.

* * *

**And I Smiled**

It was raining when the plane touched down. My family wasn't waiting for me. Actually, they don't even know I'm back in Springfield. But I'm not here for them.

I found out days after it happened and wanted to fly back for the private funeral Danny said they were having, but my boss wouldn't let me go. _We're in the middle of showcasing the Spring Line, you can't leave now_, she had said. I would have gone too, knowing that my career in the fashion world would most likely be over, but I knew he wouldn't want me to. He was always very supportive of my career and I knew he wanted me to succeed.

A half an hour later I was in my rental car, driving to where Danny said he had died. He was there, at Laurel Falls, not the cemetery. That's where he died and that's where his soul stayed, so that's where I needed to go.

The rain was pouring down on the windshield, like the sky was crying for my beloved Tony. Yes, even after all this time, I still loved him. I always would. And I knew that even though he had been with Michelle, he still loved me. We were each other's first and truest loves. Something like that just doesn't go away.

I pulled up to the side of the road next to the wooded entrance of Laurel Falls, but I didn't get out of the car. I just sat there and stared at the trees of that place. It was Danny and Michelle's. The place that signified their love. But they were no longer together and neither were Tony and I. Those days are in the past and there isn't a day when I don't think about them.

The happiest times of my life were in the apartment on 5th Street with Tony. When we had breakfast in bed, when we watched movies, when we made love. With Tony, even the bad times weren't all that bad. I wish he could have known that.

I finally got out of the car and made my way to the cliff where he fell. Danny told me about the entire ordeal when he called to tell me that Tony had died. How did things end up this way? It was supposed to be better for all of us.

At the cliff, I saw a small cross and flowers that I assumed Michelle planted. At that moment, I hated her. She was reason he was dead. Her and her selfish ways. But it passed; I knew I couldn't hate her. Tony, my Tony, had loved her and I knew that she had made him happy.

I crouched down and wiped the mud that had made its way up on the cross off. It stained my hands and I considered not wiping it off. It was my last piece of Tony besides what I held in my heart. I did wipe it, though, after adding a kiss.

I sat down on a rock. "Oh, Tony." I said and tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I can't believe this is where it ends. Even when I left for Paris, I always thought I'd see you again. I even believed in the bottom of my heart that we'd be together again, you know? We're soul mates, I can feel that. Even though you're gone, I still feel it. I never stopped loving you. I just thought that you might like to know that. I'm glad that you were happy with Michelle, too, because I only wanted you to be happy. And I know that you wanted me to be happy, too. It's why you left. Ha, it's the reason you came to the fashion show. Thank you. Thank you for anything and everything you've ever done for me. And I know that I'll see you again. I know you are at peace, I can feel that too. I love you, Tony. I love you."

I sat there crying in the rain for hours, trying to soak in every part of him I could. I remembered all the little things that he did for me. I remembered all the big things he did for me. I remembered everything.

After all that time, I realized something. He was finally happy. He was finally at peace. And I knew that was all he was ever searching for.

I looked down at my watch. It was almost time for my plane to take me back to my new life. Away from family, away from Springfield, away from Tony.

"But I'm always with you." I heard him say and I smiled.

* * *

Hope you like it. I did my best. Review please! 


End file.
